The Beast Within
by Sasukitty
Summary: Sasuke is turned into a submissive vampire by Madara and Naruto is the only person that can help him, Romance boyxboy love. probaly a bit of blood and stuff considering vampires, will later on be Narusasu and may have yaoi  much much later on xD
1. Prologue

Sasukitty: ok, this is just something I'm trying out so I may not make any more chapters. If you like it then let me know and I will continue ok. :P

Sasuke: *yawns* ok what are you making me do this time.

Sasukitty: I'm turning you into a vampire. :D :D

Sasuke: O.o

Sasukitty: so this is a prologue and Naruto hasn't appeared yet so if I carry on then he will of course be there but just read it.

…..

Sasuke's POV

I sighed turning over in bed and staring at the ceiling, Madara had told me earlier that he wanted to 'show' me something although I have know idea what he would want to show me, its probably just an excuse to get into my room. But unfortunately curiosity got the better of me so I was now lying in bed waiting for my Godfather to appear.

Yes Madara is my Godfather I don't know why my parents would think it a good idea to make this psycho my Godfather but I guess at the time he wasn't a power hungry freak going after the tailed beasts.

A click resounded around the room and it snapped me out of my thoughts looking up I noticed Madara casually approaching me "hn" I sat up feeling my head pound in protest at the movement and waited for him to do something. "I've been waiting a long time Sasuke kun" he says sitting down next to me. I eyed him warily a calm Madara was always more dangerous than an angry one and it was almost as if he was staring into my soul with his sharingan eyes it made me feel kind of like I was dinner.

I growled as I felt myself being pulled into Madara's lap and I turned to glare at him indignantly. "Hush, I'm not going to hurt you, much" he whispers locking an arm around my waist so I can't move away from him. He slowly moved a finger down my neck to where the cursed mark used to be. I sharply bit down on my lip to stop a small gasp of pleasure, struggling in his strong grasp to get away from his annoying fingers.

"The skin here is still quite sensitive from when it was removed I wonder what it would be like to put another mark here" Madara said pulling me so my back was flush against his chest and his mouth was hovering above my neck. "What are you talking about" I growled trying to punch him but he grabbed my arms twisting them painfully behind my back while still holding me tightly around the waist with the other hand.

"Hm yes this is the perfect spot" he says licking my skin I cursed as I felt myself shiver "spot for what" I growled "now now don't worry Sasuke kun, when you awake you will find your senses a lot sharper and you will be so much more powerful than you are" he says before biting down into my neck. I felt a shoot of unbelievable pain down my spine from what felt like pin pricks in my neck and I couldn't stop a scream from tearing its way out of my throat and past my lips the pain slowly died down and from within my body I suddenly felt a wave of pleasure pass through me, I choked, gasping for breath in till he finally released me letting my limp body fall onto the bed.

I felt myself losing consciousness and struggled to fight the large weight in my head that told me to sleep I glanced up and saw my Godfather looking down at me looking almost kindly I must be hallucinating I thought before passing out the waves of pleasure still running through my blood like fire.

…..

Sasuke: I was bited by Madara

Sasukitty: yup aren't you happy, your gonna be a vampy soon

Sasuke: vampy?

Sasukitty: Vampy = vampire

Sasuke: in what language?

Sasukitty: My languages now shut up you said bited and that's not a word so I should get to say vampy… and you should be passed out

Sasuke: humph bited should be a word

Sasukitty: so review and let me know if you liked it and if you want me to carry on. The whole thing wont be in Sasuke's POV it will probably change from Naruto's to Sasuke's and maybe some other peoples so… read and review ^^


	2. awoken

Sasukitty: :P Yays Sasuke is a vampire 3

Sasuke: unfortunately -.-

Sasukitty: Sorry it took so long I've been trying to think of what to add to the part in Naruto's POV but I'm not really good at thinking about what Naruto would do I just tried to make everything optimistic xP

Sasukitty: oh yeah and I forgot to do the disclaimer so …. Yeah I don't own Naruto but if I did then Sasuke would appear in the middle of the ninja war and start murdering everyone :D mwuahahahahaha.

…..

Sasuke POV

I awake rather disorientated, my head pounding as I try to sit up but my body seems to be still asleep and unresponsive so I collapse back on to the bed, there is a dull ache in my chest and my neck feels like fire, almost like it did when that snake Orochimaru first gave me the cursed mark, I hear myself give out a soft whimper and mentally curse my voice for sounding so weak.

There is something at the back of my neck. The kind of pressure from a hand or fingers, it lifts my tired head up and pulls me into a sitting position, a cup is pressed to my lips and I close my mouth in protest to drinking anything but the grip on my head tightens and I'm forced to drink the liquid.

I expect it to taste horrible or something very bad to happen but nothing does and I find that I actually quite enjoy the taste it seems to burn my throat as it goes down and leaves a pleasant prickling feeling, I drink it all thirstily and once I've finished I begin to feel drowsy, I'm gently laid back down by the same pressure on my neck as before.

I open my mouth to try and speak but there is something strange happening with my jaws they won't seem to open properly, I try to discover what's wrong by using my tongue to feel around my mouth but I end up stopping with a yelp as it's stabbed by something sharp. Is that… my teeth? I open my mouth again trying to talk but all that comes out is a low hissing sound. Did I make that noise?

"Shhh, don't try to speak you are not yet ready" Madara? Was that him? It sounded like it but the voice was so soft, so far away I could mistake it for anyone at the moment, I tiredly opened my eyes and look around the room blinking to get use to the brightness from a small lamp that is casting its light on me.

I gasped, everything was so clear and much more focused than it used to be, I stare dazed at the simple bedroom. I'm… in my room? It's strange how foreign this place feels when only hours ago it was where I spent most my time.

I was surprised at how much my hearing had improved as well, I could hear the soft pattering of a rat as it ran off somewhere down the dirty halls outside the doors of my room. Well, Madara did say my senses would be sharper. My head starts to pound again and my vision and hearing goes fuzzy as I sense myself getting a migraine.

I'm lying on my back and there's a feathery touch to my head I tilt my head to the side to look at Madara, my Godfather, lightly stroking my raven hair I see his lips move as he says something but my mind is to far away for me to understand, I close my eyes sleepily and allow the gentle touch on my head to soothe the throbbing of my headache and allow me to sleep.

Random Ninja POV

'Beep' I have made successful entry follow in behind me, over 'beep' I watched as my team ran down the narrow passage one at a time listening out to when it was my turn 'beep' all clear here come on in, over 'beep' I smile behind my ANBU mask running down the passage and taking several lefts and rights keeping my eyes open for any ninjas and my senses open for chakra.

'Beep' this is ANBU 1 I can sense some chakra, I found it 2 miles northwest of the entrance take 2 lefts and a right down a small hallway over 'beep', I retraced my steps back to the entrance and found ANBU 2 we both ran down several passageways until eventually we find are way to where are teammate is waiting outside of a black wooden door. How a door can be black and wooden I will never know.

I wait a moment, confirming some strategies with my team, before opening the door, a boy is lying on a bed in the centre of the room tired looking eyes closed, slightly ruffled black raven hair with tints of blue in areas shining through and skin too pale to be human, I recognise him immediately as missing nin Uchiha Sasuke.

ANBU 1 goes over to him binding his arms behind his back, hand to elbow, then picks him up tossing him over a shoulder before we carry on are mission searching for any type of life or signs that something had happened here but none was found. No Madara and no life other than this boy so we leave for now and return to Konoha.

Naruto's POV

I smile to myself as I walk out of my house yawning and stretching my tired limbs. A letter had arrived for me from Tsunade baa Chan, she wanted to see me although I haven't the slightest idea why, after all it was my day off. Wondering if Sakura and Sai got a letter as well I start off down the road smiling pleasantly at everyone I passed.

Some kids ran up to me in the street and I recognised them immediately "Hey Konohamaru" I grin enthusiastically holding up a hand he grins back high fiving me hard so it makes a good 'clap' noise "Hey Naruto". Konohamaru is one of my best friends even if he is a few years younger than me. "Sorry I can't stay long I have to go talk to Tsunade baa Chan."

Konohamaru grins at me again "Ok Naruto are you going on another S rank mission? Can I come? Please~! I smile feeling pride swell in my chest watching the boy that I once helped teach "Sorry Konohamaru but S rank missions aren't for genins" I see him deflate, probably annoyed at the fact I called him a genin and he is about to make a objection but I just wave at him and carry on. If I stayed talking to Konohamaru I would never get anywhere.

I walk up the Hokage tower it was the same as always and I wondered if they would ever redecorate in here, I don't bother knocking before striding into the Hokages office "Hey~ Tsunade baa Chan!" I say smiling. I can see her mentally scolding me for calling her that but I think she lets it go because she sighs and says "Why hello brat, don't you look cheerful today"

I grin at her "Yeah I am, the sun is shining, not a cloud in the sky and nothing tragic has happened yet, today could be my good day" I see her watching me and I get a strange feeling she is about to say something either really good or really bad. "Well if that's the case I do believe I just made this an excellent day for you because I have some good news and some bad news" I look at her puzzled, "ummm what's the good news?" I ask cautiously.

"We found Sasuke."

…..

Sasukitty: :P hehe honestly I did try to make it longer but as I said Naruto's POV is just hard so if he did anything that he wouldn't normally do then I'm sorry… it is almost 3 pages on Microsoft word xP

Sasuke: why are you making me sound all emo-y

Sasukitty: because that's how you are most the time you power hungry Uchiha

Sasuke: I'm Not Emo! Humph…

Sasukitty: All in due time Sasuke Chan

Sasuke: Read and Review and if you ever call me Sasuke Chan again I will kill you -.-


	3. Being Annoyed

Sasukitty: :P nyom

Sasuke: nyom?

Sasukitty: yup nyom nyom nyom

Sasuke: is that like an update of nom?

Sasukitty: pretty much me and my friend were just saying nom to each other randomly when I accidently said nyom so after a discussion we now say that all the time xP

Sasuke: riiiiiiiiiiiiight

…

Naruto's POV

I felt my heart stop for a moment. They found him, they actually found Sasuke! "WHERE IS HE?" I know I'm screaming but I can't help it, I'm so excited even if Sasuke might still hate me. Tsunade smiles warmly "Well actually he is in the hospital and that is the bad news he is on a life support machine at the moment" She says slowly and pausing so I can absorb the information.

"Take me to see him" I demand and Tsunade nods standing up from her desk and walking over to the door "Follow me" she says opening the door and walking out of the room. I quickly run to catch up with her. We walk over to the hospital and I feel like I'm almost bursting with anticipation and worry.

We get to a locked room and I wait as patiently as possible (not very at all) for her to open it. As soon as the room clicks to show the locks release I dash in and up to the bed where a very pale, sick looking Sasuke is lying with several wires going into him and a heart monitor beeping quietly at the side of the room, his wrists are also tied to the bedposts. "What's happened to him" I ask Tsunade who had followed me in, "We are not sure, this is how he was when the ANBU found him". She says sadly, I kneel down next to the bed and put a hand on his cheek, he is ice cold.

I frown. "Does he have to be tied up?" I ask holding a pale, feeble hand attached to the ropes and linking my fingers with him. "I'm afraid so, after all he is still a missing Nin and the other patients at the hospital feel safer knowing there isn't any danger." I frown deeper, how could he do anything this weak anyway? Sighing I gently stroke his hair with the hand that wasn't holding Sasuke's in.

"The ANBU that brought him here said they had to resuscitate him several times on they're way back to Konoha because his heart kept giving out." I frown sadly stroking a strand of stray hair out of his face. "I will leave you for a while" Tsunade says leaving the room and quietly shutting the door behind her but I barely pay attention and continue to just trace Sasuke's face with my fingers.

I remain by Sasuke's side until Tsunade comes to collect me at dusk I slowly stand up watching his chest rise and fall to the timing of the small beeps from the heart monitor. "Tomorrow I'm going to tell Sakura and Kakashi he is here" Tsunade says patting me on the back as we leave Sasuke's room, I take one last glance back at him wishing he didn't look so fragile before nodding and following Tsunade.

I yawn stretching my now stiff limbs from staying by Sasuke's side all day and my stomach gives a discontented grumble. "You should get some food then get some sleep Naruto, I assure you Sasuke will still be there tomorrow" Tsunade says smiling gently and I nod "I will see you tomorrow" I mumble walking off towards my home.

By the time I get to my house I feel dead on my feet and I go to the kitchen making a cup of instant ramen and slowly (for once) slurping the noodles and smiling appreciatively at the familiar good taste in my mouth. I sigh thinking back at the day and frowning every time I remember Sasuke lying in that hospital bed. Feeling a little better now my belly is filled I lie down on my bed and try to do the unattainable act of falling asleep after all that had happened today on my mind.

…

Madara's POV

'How dare they abduct Sasuke I new leaving Suigetsu in charge of watching him wouldn't help, I found that piranha about a mile away from the hideout fast asleep in a river!' But I guess that's what happens when you leave someone as uncouth as Suigetsu such an important assignment. I let out a mental sigh as I slip into Konoha unnoticed and make my way around the perimeter until I come into view of the hospital.

The window was open surprisingly enough, it's no wonder they always lose people from the village if the only precaution they take is a bit of string around someone's wrists. I walk over to my godsons limp form lifting him a little and shaking my head at the mess of wires and tubes they have been trying to keep him alive with, all in vain of course eventually his heart will stop despite all this rubbish they have been using. He is a vampire after all.

I pick up Sasuke's almost inaudible whimper with my enhanced hearing and gently stroke his hair in the most comfort I can give. I groan sitting down on the edge of the bed and thinking hard 'what can I do now they will find out something's wrong when his heart stops because that's when his body will start moving properly and all this junk being pumped into him is messing with the vampire cells in his dying body.'

I'm struck with a sudden thought and can't help the maniacal grin spreading across my face under the orange swirl mask I wear. "Heh perfect I do hope I have it with me somewhere" I say to no one really and dig my hands into the many pockets of my cloak searching for the small vial that would help fake a heart beat.

'Yes' I smirk holding up the little bottle of dark blue liquid in victory, "Sasuke, can you hear me" I whisper gently lifting his head up a little, "listen to me this is going to cause u probably a lot of pain and your gonna be coughing for a while but its going to give you a fake heart beat that way yours can stop while they think its going" I hear Sasuke let out a small groan and take that as an ok before forcing the liquid down his throat and disappearing out the window just as Sasuke chokes and starts coughing relentlessly.

….…Lots of point of view changes this time …

Tsunade's POV

I sat down in my chair groaning happily as I'm finally let off my feet after a whole day of running around yelling at the village elders and assuring them Sasuke isn't going anywhere for a while, I go into my drawer pulling out a nice bottle of sake and a packet of cookies that I had stolen from Shizune's desk, enjoying a few minutes of relaxation before someone decided something was so important they had to burst into my office.

"Lady Hokage Sama" Shizune shouted running in and bowing to me, I sighed hating the way everyone yells my name like that "is it important?" I ask impatiently. "Yes it… aren't those the cookies that I left on my desk this morning…" she says looking at me angrily. I quickly move the cookies and sake into my drawer before she can confiscate them. "No they were mine and what is so important?" She looks worried and I straight away know that I'm gonna regret asking. "Well there has been a disturbance picked up in Sasuke's room we think he is awake" she says…

I new I was gonna regret asking I groan and walk into the hospital, up the stairs and to Sasuke's room there are several medics standing around outside. "What's the situation?" I ask, "he is panicking we cant get close to him without his chakra lashing out at us" the head medic says, I sigh, knowing it would come to this I ask everyone to leave before opening the door to his room.

He is sitting up in bed and coughing heavily, he must have somehow cut the ropes because one hand is covering his mouth and the other is supporting him he still looks weak and as if he is going to collapse but from what I can hear of the heart monitor his heart rate has sped up a whole lot and he doesn't look quite so deathly pale.

I slowly make my way over to him trying not to agitate his senses or chakra in anyway, he doesn't even turn his head to notice me but his coughing has started to stop and I sit behind him on the bed gently rubbing his back and pulling him against me, he is to weak to resist and I pull him down to cradle his head in my arms while he looks up at me with a half glare half drowsy look. I frown at how deathly he looks.

"Are you alright?" I ask hoping for at least some sort of answer but he is already asleep again. I sigh taking away the wires and tubes going into him but leaving the heart monitor in case there is any change, its surprising his heart suddenly started again so fast only an hour ago he was close to death. I get up laying him down on the bed and considering tying his hands again but decide against it he is to frail to move anyway at the moment.

I leave him alone asking several of the medics to warn me if there is even the slightest change, maybe I shouldn't let the other know he is here yet after all just having Naruto around is going to be troubling enough and I don't want Sasuke getting to annoyed or depressed otherwise there is higher chance he will leave again.

I groan deciding to get a good rest before the nightmare of what's going to happen tomorrow.

…

Sasukitty: if you are happy I updated then review :D

Sasuke: stop trying to force people into reviewing

Sasukitty: Review and you get cookies ;)

Sasuke: stop that !

Sasukitty ;D –hides-


	4. Sasuke is awake

Sasukitty: ^-^ yay Sasuke is in Konoha

Sasuke: -.-;; and how is that a good thing?

Sasukitty: because it means Naruto can take care of you! And stuff ^-^

Naruto: Yay I get to hug Sasuke!

Sasuke: … I hate you all

…

Naruto's POV

I wake up still half asleep and enjoy several moments of peaceful bliss before I yawn stretching sleepily, walking sluggishly over to the sink in my in suite bathroom i splash water all over my face to wake myself up.

All of a sudden yesterday's memories come flooding back to me and I snap my eyes open "Sasuke" I gasp and run back into my room flinging my clothes on, not bothering to check them to see if they were neat or straight as I run out of the house at high speed and head towards the hospital I'm just about to go through the doors when they open and I run smack into Tsunade Baa Chan.

She smiles at me "ah Naruto I was just about to go looking for you". I get the feeling something had happened to put her in such a good mood because usually she would whack me around the head for running into her like that. I frown suspiciously and see her sigh. She takes my arm and leads me into the hospital "can I see Sasuke now?" I ask, she smiles at me again then starts pulling me down a hallway before speaking.

"yes of course, he is awake and as long as you don't start a fight you can stay for as long as you wish" she eyes me like I'm gonna attack Sasuke or something… well I might bombard him with questions but that doesn't count as attacking. I smile at my own logic and I'm so caught up in my thoughts I almost walk straight into a door.

She gives me another stern look before starting to open the door to Sasuke's room. I think back to how deathly pale and sick Sasuke looked yesterday and I hope he is better, the door opens fully and I'm lead into the room blinking to get used to the bright sunlight that's coming from the open window.

I look around the room and start grinning madly when I see a 'not as pale as before', looking Sasuke sitting up in the hospital bed, his chest is bare other than a few wires, there aren't nearly as many of them going into him as there was before only a drip attached to a delicate hand and a few wires on his chest attached to a heart monitor which is beeping along at the side of the bed.

He looks as if he has been pulled up and is currently leaning against a mountain of pillows that have been set up so he can sit up comfortably and not use up his strength, the duvet pools around his waist and his eyes are closed and tired looking but he looks so much better than yesterday and quite peaceful.

"Sasuke?" I whisper, almost not believing he is really there, his body shifts slightly and I hear a soft growl of annoyance, sleepy eyes open slightly to reveal dark orbs that glare right into my soul, I clearly disturbed his peacefulness. My grin widens. "Sasuke" I shout jumping over to him from excitement and hugging him tightly, being careful not to pull out the wires on his chest and his hand, his head falls against my shoulder and he groans again, obviously annoyed at being moved but I ignore him and just keep hugging.

After a while of practically hugging him to death I hear a few soft snores, he fell asleep! I grin again, happy that he is alright… maybe he is a little tired but he's getting better. I stop hugging him and gently lay him back onto the pillows, his eyes are closed, lips slightly parted to allow calm, relaxed breaths to escape. Tsunade puts her hand on my shoulder "you should let him rest he is very tired, I have to go speak with the elders but I will be back later".

I don't really pay much attention to her just nodding my head and watching Sasuke intently, he's so cute! … Did I really just think that…? Oh well, he still is. I pull him up a little and sit behind him so that his head is resting against my shoulder and he is leaning back onto me, I smile and hug him around the waist, never wanting to let him go in case he runs away again.

…

Sasuke's POV 

I groaned sleepily, why the hell am I so tired lately, I sigh resting my head on Naruto who is currently giving me a headache by talking about stuff to do with Konoha. I don't really care about this place much so I'm not listening to what he's talking about, as soon as my legs decide to wake up I'm leaving... again.

But seriously what the hell happened to Madara, first he bites me then he lets Konoha find me and now he has disappeared somewhere after forcing me to drink stuff again. I'm thirsty. Random thought but it's true, no matter how much I drink I'm still thirsty I wonder if something is wrong with me.

Naruto must have thought I fell asleep because now he is hugging me again, he does realise he has his shirt on back to front, right? …oh look, Tsunade has come back, "Naruto, have you even moved since I left you?" Tsunade asked, she must think I'm asleep as well, sighing I move a little in Naruto's embrace lifting my head to glare at him, damn it why does he smile at me like that.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling" Tsunade asks. I look at her, this would be a lot easier if I could talk but I don't think showing people these fangs would help and my jaw is only just starting to get used to these stupid giant teeth, now she is just watching me. From what Madara decided to tell me in the short amount of time he was around, apparently I'm a vampire. That's just great *sarcasm*.

Well I'm not going to try to talk again; I just end up hissing at people anyway… like I scared the hell out of that nurse that tried to talk to me…. Not my fault that she got freaked out by my vampire teeth. Oh bugger, Naruto is talking to me. "…Sasuke? Are you even listening to me?" I look at him and shake my head as a 'no'. Now he is glaring at me, yay no more annoying smile.

Now Tsunade is speaking again, why is everyone talking to me! "Sasuke would you like other people in Konoha to know you are here?" hmmm now that is a good question.

On the plus side I might be able to scare some people if they know I'm here, but on the negative side they will probably try and kill me again… wait if I'm a vampire am I already dead? So I can't be killed…? I nod at Tsunade then put my head back on Naruto's shoulder. It's comfy. I block out what they say next I just want to go back to sleep.

….

Sasukitty: yeah it's kind of short and there is a lot of random thoughts from Sasuke but it's just kind of leading up to the next chapter where I get other Konoha peoples involved ^-^

Sasuke: are you going to make me drink blood any time soon?

Sasukitty: I'm getting to that part! -.- …if there is any spelling mistakes then I'm sorry but I'm really bad at proof reading and the person I usually get to proof read it is on holiday xD

Naruto: Read and Review pleasssee!


	5. Blood

Sasuke: :3 yays more updates!

Sasukitty: yus ^-^ … I think my spell check broke again though . so I had to read this through like 5 times to try get everything spelled correctly

Sasuke: you suck at spelling .

Sasukitty: Shaddup!

….

I groaned, my head was pounding, I tried to get my thoughts straight but all I could think of was how thirsty I am… the pain in my throat was unbearable, a delicious scent came to me but it was so weak and far away if it weren't for my improved sense of smell I wouldn't have caught it…

It was so wonderful I tried to follow it, getting up from my bed and crouching lower to the ground taking a sniff, there were traces around the room. Had it been in here? It smelled so far away now but still so amazing…

I looked around the room again trying to find where the smell was strongest, a knife on the edge of the table on the far side of the room with a slight bit of red on the end that was where the smell was coming from. But it was weak and I was sure whoever used that knife was what I was searching for.

I slowly opened the door to my room looking around with my enhanced sight and hearing. Everything was silent.

The place seemed to be empty and I tried to catch the scent again it was going left along the corridor and I followed it, suddenly reminding myself of a dog I quickly stood up straight again. Wait what am I doing why am I so desperate to get to this thing?

I realised that the scent was moving further and further away, and I once again forgot all of my Uchiha pride and possibly my humanity as I growled and started to pursue the smell yet again, the faster I walked the faster it went and I snarled, deciding to go as fast as I could to catch up with it.

I broke into a sprint running through the building -almost crashing into several walls as I didn't expect to be so much faster than I was before- leaving the hospital and making my way down into the village.

I had finally caught up and there was someone ahead of me, they smelled so great… they turned around obviously expecting they were being followed and I quickly hid down the side of an alley looking round in time to catch the sight of a red liquid trailing down there hand.

Blood.

They must have cut themselves, that's what the red on that knife was.

Staring at the liquid as if in a trance I tried to regain some of my sanity, but when they turned around again, there back facing me I growled, there's no way I'm letting them get away now!

I couldn't take it anymore, I stalked them for a few more paces until they turned around again, then I ran up grabbing the person, then not even stopping to see who it was I sunk my teeth in there neck.

That taste. That smell. It was so… I can't even think of a word to describe it!

It burned my insides and made me want more, I took large gulps feeling them struggle against me but with my superior strength I clearly overpowered them, there was movement behind me but I didn't care.

A soft voice whispered in my ear "that's right Sasuke drink, you've been deprived of blood for too long" I growled taking another gulp of blood, so metallic and delicious, after several minutes I finally decided that my drink had nothing left, so I let go, the body fell to the ground, probably dead.

Then the voice was back again "you should sleep now Sasuke, and forget this happened". The voice was so soothing…

I felt myself collapsing and being caught by someone, my body was too exhausted to stay up and my head started going fuzzy as I closed my eyes and sleep washed over my body.

…

I sighed, rolling over half asleep I knew if I opened my eyes I would be awake so I kept them closed drifting between dreamland and reality, I was just starting to get back to sleep again when the door slammed open.

"SASUKE!" Oh for god's sake why does Naruto always have to come in at the most annoying times. I opened my eyes, knowing I would never get back to sleep now and gave Naruto my best 'unimpressed' look.

I suddenly realised I could no longer feel the pressure inside my mouth, and on further investigation I realised my teeth were no longer ridiculously long… but they were still larger than usual.

Hmm maybe I could talk now… oh bugger Naruto's talking to me… he really shouldn't talk to me when I space out.

"…and everyone thinks it was you because you hate them, Sasuke did you kill her!" Naruto half yelled at me. I looked at him again, maybe I should have listened to the rest of the conversation but I'm pretty sure I didn't kill anyone and who do I hate? I guess I should see if I can talk now.

"Naruto, first of all I wasn't paying attention to most of what you just said, second I hate a lot of people, be more specific and third I'm pretty sure I didn't kill anyone so let me go back to sleep" I glared at him again.

Oh crap he's smiling at me… maybe I shouldn't have started talking he probably thinks I'm his 'friend' or something now.

"You can talk" I sign, neverrrr… I think to myself 'note the sarcasm' I wince as he launches himself at me and practically crushes me in a hug. I growl pushing him off and rolling over so my back is too him.

"Sasuke did you kill Koharu Uatane the village council member, elder person, because you wanted to kill the elders so everyone thinks it was you!"

I sighed, how many times did I have to say the same thing before he would listen? But at least the council member died YAY now only one left to kill and my revenge will be complete 'mentally evil laughs' "no I didn't kill anyone but if you find out who did kill her tell them I said thanks."

Smirking as Naruto glared at me I pulled myself into a sitting position and decided to just smirk at Naruto for a while considering it seemed to annoy him.

….

I smile sitting down next to Sasuke trying to contain my happiness, he finally spoke! I wonder why he was so quiet before though. I should ask him! I turn to look at Sasuke and see him staring at me…

He's still smirking that barstard! And why is he looking at me, I shift starting to feel uncomfortable under Sasuke's watchful gaze and emotions start to rise up inside of me.

Wait why am I feeling like this? He's only looking at me, he is probably bored! Yeah that's it! "Sasuke! If you didn't kill anyone then let's go get some ramen!" I say smiling at him. He starts glaring at me again he rolls his eyes then closes them lying back down.

"Hey! Are you ignoring me!" I growl angrily. He turns to glare at me then shakes his head in a 'what an idiot' kind of way. "what?" I poke him trying to get his attention but he ignores me again.

"Why are you such an idiot?" he asks looking at me with one eyebrow raised. I growl my anger welling up. No one calls me an idiot! "WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" I shout feeling quite triumphant at my comeback. He glares at me then pulls the bed covers over his head. "Are you ignoring me again?" I ask, annoyed.

Hearing the door open, I turn and see Tsunade walking in "Naruto will you be quiet this is a hospital and I could hear you from across the hall" she snapped at me then turned to Sasuke who looked as if he had gone back to sleep.

I huffed crossing my arms and turning away from the Uchiha barstard, "Naruto what did you find out" Tsunade inquires. I sigh sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Sasuke says he didn't do it".

Sasuke tried to kick me off the bed when I said his name and I growl standing up and resisting the urge to punch him. I swear he is being annoying on purpose!

"Can we really believe what Sasuke says, after all he is a traitor" Tsunade says looking at me sadly, I know how she feels, I wish I could trust Sasuke but… I just don't know if I can. "Sasuke! Tell me the truth have you left this room at all!" I ask pointing at him… no answer… "Sasuke?" I poke him annoyed again.

"What?" his voice is slightly muffled by the bed covers and I sigh exasperated "Were you even listening to me!" I growl. He moves the covers aside and sits up to glare at me again. "No I spaced out, you should know I do that a lot" he gives me a smirk and I feel the urge to punch him again.

"If you didn't kill Koharu then who did?" Tsunade asks him, and I see Sasuke sigh, he probably has a headache again, the barstard deserves it. "How would I know every time I try to get to sleep this idiot walks in" I growl again at being called an idiot but decide to ignore him.

"Tsunade! Can I take Sasuke out to eat ramen!" I ask brightening up at the thought of ramen. She rolls her eyes, why does everyone do that when I mention ramen? "No Naruto you can't, no one knows he is here, only me, you and the council members did and now one of them is dead".

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Sasuke says looking at me. "It is a bad thing" Tsunade looks at Sasuke with a stern glare that Sasuke ignores. "Oh oh oh! Idea! If Sasuke can't go out I can bring the ramen here!" the whole room turned colder as Sasuke glared at me.

"What?" I ask wishing that Sasuke didn't somehow have the ability to control the temperature of rooms. "I hate ramen" How dare he say that! I feel Tsunade pulling me out of the room as she probably thinks I'm gonna kill him now… well she isn't far off!

When we get outside of the room Tsunade grabs my shoulders and sighs. "Naruto I want you to stay with Sasuke until I get this mess sorted out, the whole village is in a panic and if people knew he was here now they wouldn't hesitate to point fingers at him". She sighed releasing me and moving a hand through her hair in an irritated way.

"Just watch him, ok?" she says walking off, I smile too myself I get to spend more time with Sasuke! …Wait why am I acting like some sort of schoolgirl! I sigh going back into Sasuke's room and hoping he won't annoy me too much.

…

Sasukitty: yh apparently the old woman council person is called Koharu Utatane . I had to look that up so I think its write :/ let me know if it's wrong xP

Sasuke: YAY I ATE PEOPLE! :D

Sasukitty: you didn't eat anyone :C you just drank all their blood

Sasuke: same thing v . v

Read And Review please ^-^


	6. More Blood

Sasukitty: Well… I re read this fanfic and thought how the hell did I manage to write that good( xD ) so if my writing isn't as amazing as it used to be then …meh suppose I will have to try harder ( O.o )

Sasuke: Zzzzz…. Huh? Oh good you're here! I have been stuck in a hospital bed for like 2 years in this fanfic!

Sasukitty: Sorry ( :D ) I will start updating now when I can but after this update you may have to wait again at least till February when my A level exams are over for January ^-^

Sasuke: You had better damn get some good grades after ignoring this story for so long.

Sasukitty: yeah whatever and re reading this I just realised how British I have made Sasuke sound ( XD ) he even says 'Oh bugger' like I do in real life … oh well he can stay that way now ^-^

…

Naruto's POV:

I sighed wondering if it was true that Sasuke had killed the council woman I really hope he didn't kill her, I can feel myself getting a headache from all this thinking I'm doing. Thinking is bad it causes brain ache! I smile at myself and walk away from Ichiraku ramen with two bowls of miso ramen.

I had bought one for Sasuke because despite the fact he said he didn't like ramen I'm sure he was lying and even if it's true and he doesn't I will force him to eat it! I continue walking imagining myself trying to force feed Sasuke… something tells me it really wouldn't work…

THUD!

"Owwww, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention… Sakura!" I say grinning as I look at who I walked in to, she was glaring at me and I realised I had made her drop the shopping bags she had been carrying "hehe, sorry 'bout that" I say balancing one of the noodle bowls on my other arm with my ninja skills and helping her pick up her shopping.

She sighs at me "It's fine Naruto you should pay more attention to where you are going it isn't like you to space out like that" she says and I realise she's right, oh crap Sasuke is starting to rub off on me! "Are you ok?" she asks undoubtedly seeing the horror on my face.

"hehe yeah yeah I'm fine, just a bit distracted today" I say grinning and taking the noodle pot off my arm before I drop my beloved ramen and have to go buy more "So what are you up to?"

She smiles at me looking suspiciously at the two bowls before answering "Tsunade-sama gave me the day off while they look for who killed the council lady everyone is sure that Sasuke must have snuck in but no one saw what happened so it could be a coincidence."

She looks at me and I do my best to keep my expression blank. "Apparently she had bite marks on her neck and Shikamaru believes it was a snake… which still points to Sasuke I guess." She finishes.

"Yeah I heard about that" I say I think she is watching my reaction on Sasuke being mentioned but I can't give away what I know even if it's really hard to keep it from her. "ummm… Snakes huh? I will mention that to Tsunade baa chan" I say doing my best to keep grinning.

"Well I'm gonna go and Naruto you really shouldn't eat so much ramen" she smiles then walks away; I wave at her back as she leaves. Yes! She thought the ramen was for me I am totally stealthy I smile the whole way back to Sasuke's room walking in to find him where I left him leaning against a load of pillows and glaring at me tiredly.

Sasuke's POV:

"Damn it" I say to myself feeling my teeth with my fingers "why the hell are they so long" I grumble. Looks like I'm gonna have to keep my mouth shut as much as possible it was probably a good thing that Tsunade said that people shouldn't know I'm here since the council woman died, but who cares anyway people won't be able to kill me and why would they think I killed someone I can't even sit up by myself! Which is bloody annoying by the way.

I look up as the door opens and Naruto walks in grinning like an idiot with two bowls of what can only be ramen. "SASUKE! I got you some food" he says still grinning and thrusting the bowl towards my face.

I sigh and take the bowl feeling to physically drained to argue, let's hope it doesn't taste as horrible as I remember. He passes me some chopsticks and I start thinking about where Madara could be.

"Sasuke are you listening to me! Stop ignoring me damn you!" Oh bugger I spaced out again I swear I wasn't this bad before Madara bit me. I glared at him noticing he had already eaten all of his food and I tried some of what he had given me. Ok it isn't quite as horrible as I remember but I still don't like it I put the bowl on the table next to me... at least I attempted to and just about made it before my arm decides to give out and fall beside me luckily I didn't spill the food all over the place.

Naruto laughs at my misfortune and sits behind me pulling me up more while I give him my best 'I am going to murder you' scowl unfortunately it doesn't ever seem to work on Naruto and he just grins even more hugging me.

"Would you get off" I growl annoyed at my own weakness of being unable to punch him in the face or throw him across the room, although it does feel quite nice... Tsunade chose that moment to walk in she stops looks at us oddly for a few seconds then apparently decides not to ask.

"Naruto, could you please leave for a few minute I would like to do a check on Sasuke" she says and I can practically feel Naruto's pout against my shoulder and he hugs me tighter I growl at him and make a rather bad effort at moving his arms from around me…failing miserably.

"Fine" he mumbles moving me so he can get up and lying me against the pillows again and walking out of the room sulking the whole way. (I would have shouted at him but Tsunade seemed to be watching me, she was probably still suspicious about the whole killing people thing.)

"Now Sasuke" she says looking at me. "As well as checking on you I would like to ask you some questions" I heaved a sigh of slight annoyance knowing she would say something like that and lie back further onto the pillows. Even if I had killed them why do they care so much the elders deserve to die.

"I believe that Koharu Utatane came in here last night before she was killed however she died a long way from here and I don't believe you would have had the strength to kill her regardless. However I promised I would track you from now on in case" she says holding up a bracelet that was no doubt a tracking device of some kind. Well I wasn't really going anywhere for a while anyway and when I decide to leave I'm pretty sure I could at least burn it off with amaterasu or something.

"You won't be able to take this off… at least until you get your strength back" she says ignoring the death glare I send her way. "So this should appease Homura Mitokado… he isn't very happy that Koharu is dead." She declares putting the tracker around my wrist and then laying me on my back properly and checking my heartbeat and other things while I drift into thought again wondering where Madara was.

…..

Madara's POV:

I have literally been watching Sasuke all day and no one has noticed me. The security in Konoha really is terrible and after Sasuke fed last night you would think they would at least catch notice of me a little. I feel so proud that he can feed without me needing to show him how, he may have got blood all over the place that I had to clean off of him later to avoid detection but it's a good start.

I jump down from my hiding place and wonder what I'm going to do now I wanted Sasuke to have at least a few meals before I moved him back out of Konoha but now Tsunade has decided to track him and leave ANBU around his room he won't be able to feed so easily.

I look around noting where the ANBU are stationed before watching Sasuke sleep more, Naruto left a while ago as Tsunade wouldn't let him back in the hospital until he had showered and had a good night's sleep.

On the bright side, it's a good thing Sasuke's fake heart beat lasts a good few days before going away now Sasuke should be nicely dead and the vampire venom will start doing its job his strength should increase now until he is far stronger than he could ever have been before.

Jumping through Sasuke's window I look around the empty room making sure no one will disturb us before walking over to my sleeping Godson and waking him gently removing my mask. He blinks at me then glares.

"You decided to show up then?" He says pushing himself up to a sitting position slowly, oh good his strength is coming back and he can talk without hissing… just about. I smile sitting next to the bed.

"Of course I'm going to be sticking around until you're better" I say stroking his head and watching him try to smack my hand away I laugh finding him highly amusing "However you could try being more stealthy especially with you're killing" he looks at me confused and I realise he wouldn't be able to remember last night as he was deep in blood lust.

"Ah you wouldn't know would you, you killed that council woman last night… which is amazing as even you're instincts seem to hate her enough to hunt her down" I say smirking.

He looks at me for a while then smiles "I suppose I should have guessed it was me, everyone else seemed to think so too" I start wondering how thirsty he must be when I see him wince. Ah… his teeth have grown and pierced the skin of his lip I suppose that answers my question.

"Wait here a moment Sasuke, I will go find you some blood" I say smiling at him and putting my mask back on before making my way back out the window and round to the front of the hospital making my way inside and scanning the room quickly…

No one is around. I quickly go around the front desk where there is a convenient map of the building and finding where I want to go I move swiftly out of the room and down the stairs to where they store blood packs.

Damn locked, I once again search through the many pockets of my cloak finding a pin and picking the lock and searching around the room for a blood type I believe Sasuke will like. Hmmmm lets see A and AB taste a lot richer than other blood types and Koharu was blood type A which he seemed to enjoy, I smile taking a pack of A blood and returning to his room hastily.

When I enter his room Sasuke seemed to be gnawing on his own hand to stop his teeth from destroying his lip I open the blood pack and he turns to me his pupils dilated as he can smell the blood and I pass it over watching it gulp it down. I smirk sitting behind him and stroking his hair again.

….

Sasukitty: yeah I'm thinking blood packs like they have in hospitals nowadays ( :D ) and Sasuke would have just been drinking out of it ( xD ) I don't know if they have them like that in Naruto but this is a fanfic so I suppose I can just say they do…

Sasuke: This story makes me want to see if blood is actually that tasty (._.)

Sasukitty: Why don't you try it vampy Sasuke ( :D )

Read and Review ^-^ 


	7. Crap happens

Sasuke: -fast asleep- Zzzzzz…..

Sasukitty: WAKE UP, I'M BACK

Sasuke: HOLY SH*T… oh hi -.-

Sasukitty: ^^ ye everyone hates me now

Sasuke: and I was really enjoying not having anyone force me to be a vampire or any crap like that

Sasukitty: Shut up, you make a good vampire ^^ and just to say… I don't like Sakura so sorry if I make her seem rude.

….

Sasuke's POV:

Well I guess I should have known I killed the female council member, although now I know I killed her I'm going to have to keep it from Tsunade, at least before I could claim ignorance on the matter. I mentally sigh, being in this place is really exhausting. You know what next time Madara appears I am going to demand he take me away from this place, I was much happier in my room deep underground in a secret hideout… there was less people to annoy me. Naruto had been talking in my ear for the past 10 minutes and I don't even know what he is talking about…

"…and then me and Sakura stole one of Sai's paintings, but we didn't tell him because we thought he would get angry so what we did was we told him Kakashi stole it instead and then-"

"Please… shut up" I growl at him, happy that my speech isn't hissing at all. "I honestly do not care about you or this village so just be quiet for once in your life". He is glaring at me now, thank god he has stopped talking, after he burst in here at a ridiculous hour (7:00am, who wakes up that early?) and woke me from my sleep I am glad I can annoy him and stop that insufferable smile of his.

"You're so rude Sasuke!" he practically whined at me. "Anyways, Tsunade said she is going to tell Sakura and Kakashi you are here today so you have to be nice!" he is smiling again damn him. I pulled myself in to a sitting position leaning back on my arms to support me so I can glare at him properly, I am glad that my strength is coming back, I guess it's because of the blood, it seems to be making me feel much better every time I drink it. Even though I find every time I drink it I get exhausted and have to sleep for ages. I was about to say something along the lines of Naruto being an idiot when the door opened.

"So, how are we feeling today" Tsunade says looking at me warily, she knows damn well that I haven't left this room so why is she so suspicious. "I told Kakashi you are here although I have not been able to contact Sakura yet, so you may get more visitors later today" she continues and I notice Naruto's smile get even brighter… I swear he is going to burn my eyes out with his optimism someday.

"When can I leave this place?" I say bluntly, they both start glaring at me now and I mentally sigh, and honestly what are they expecting? I'm not staying in this damn village. Tsunade walks over and I can hear her sighing, she opens the curtains and opens the window, looking out in to the distance. I immediately curl up, the sun not quite reaching the bed… it's not like the sun burns me or any crap like that but it makes me feel really uncomfortable, it's like a really unpleasant prickle feeling on my skin.

"Naruto can I talk to you outside for a moment?" she asks, yes make it more obvious that you are going to talk about me why don't you? I sigh but at least I get a minute alone.

"Sasuke" I jump glancing around, and hear muffled laughter. "Ready yourself my pet the fake heart beat I gave you is running out, we will be leaving tonight". I bristle at the words 'my pet' what am I a freaking dog? Fine, thank God I can get out of this place soon, the door opens again and this time Kakashi is with them. I am still in the same position sitting up supporting myself with my arms. I give Tsunade a look that says 'ye that's right I'm getting my strength back, what're you going to do about it'? She is glaring at me.

"You are looking well Sasuke kun" I resist the urge to sigh, okay so out of all the people I left when I went to Orochimaru's maybe I missed Kakashi just a little bit… a really little bit. Naruto is looking radiant again with his smiling. Why am I noticing his smile so much? I guess it's just that annoying.

"So are you" I retort, tilting my head to one side to look at him, he looks almost as happy as Naruto, I can see the smile on his face through his mask. Although he is staring at my mouth… Fuck I hope he hasn't noticed how large my teeth are. I decide to keep my mouth shut for a while. Luckily Naruto takes this moment to start babbling on about crap again and God knows when he is going to shut up.

….

Madara's POV:

Really though, the security in this village is abysmal, I just walked in through the front door of the hospital without anyone looking at me and down to the room I was in last night without running into so much as a Genin! Well I guess it makes it easier for me to raid the storage room for blood. Sasuke is going to need a good portion for me to teach him properly. Oh Sasuke, I have so much I want to show you! The world isn't as black and white as you think it is, there is so much more fun to be had.

I make my way back up to Sasuke's room hiding behind the corner and listening to the Hokage speak to the nine tails and the other man.

"…Obviously he wants to leave, so we are going to have to stop him at all costs" Curses that doesn't sound good. It looks like I am going to have to more my plan forward a day or two. "Maybe starting tomorrow he should stay at one of your places. You can keep an eye on him and if we bind his chakra he won't be able to escape". Oh please like he needs chakra, even without being a vampire he has astounding hand to hand combat skills, add the vampire strength and he can strike you through a wall.

I smirk at the thought and back track to the end of the corridor, I jump out the window and sneak round to Sasuke's room, there are two ANBU and they seem fully absorbed chatting away to each other… honestly.  
I speak to Sasuke quickly, chuckling at his surprise when he hears my voice, we will have to work on that he seems to get lost in his own mind a little too frequently.

I then leave and make myself a cosy spot on top of the head of the first Hokage. I wonder how Hashirama feels right now, being dead and all. I smile to myself, maybe if I learn that technique to bring people back to life I can entertain myself. I make a mental note to ask Sasuke about it later and settle down to wait.

….

Later that day Sasuke's POV:

Oh my God. Why is everything so boring here, at least in other places I can go out and practice some ninjutsu. All I can do here is pretend to be asleep whilst they all talk about crap. Sakura did turn up eventually, she didn't look that happy. Maybe she is still sore about when I tried to kill her, in my defence she attacked me first.

Kakashi left a few minutes ago and it looks as though Naruto is getting ready to leave too, soon I can get out of this place. Sakura is glaring at me, I can feel it. I'm just going to have to wait until Naruto has left. She will probably tell me what she is thinking. Something along the lines of hating me I assume.

"I know you aren't asleep" yep, here we go. I look at her pointedly. "Why did you come back after all this time?" she looks angry.

"I never said that I was" I say watching the annoyance flick across her face. "And I did not 'come' back, I don't want to be here and rest assured I will be gone again soon enough" I say, well I am telling the truth. She doesn't look any happier.

"I use to love you" …yes I know that. "But now I just feel sorry for you" …don't care what you think, and will you hurry up? I want to leave. "After all you have no friends, no one who even likes you and you are never going to feel good even when you get your revenge" she huffs and leaves the room like she is feeling oh so great about saying that… whatever bitch I don't like you either, and actually I feel pretty good right now. I don't know if it's the fact that I'm officially dead (my heartbeat stopped an hour or two ago I believe) or because I am finding it funny how she thinks her words can affect me but I feel much better than I have been the past few weeks.

"Are you ready to go?" Madara says appearing in front of me, well I didn't jump this time. I get out of bed, slightly dizzy from the sudden change of being upright again. "I have incapacitated two ANBU that were stationed outside, they should wake up soon and then they will notice you are gone so we have only 10 minutes to get out before the alarm is raised". He says and we move quickly and silently out the window and across buildings.

I've never felt this good just running before, I'm moving so fast that I had to swerve to dodge a few lamp posts and walls that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I ask Madara how fast we are going and he just laughs at me. "Much faster than you have ever moved before" … well that wasn't helpful at all. We are out of the village in no time and moving among the trees, I know that they will come after me… but right now I don't even care… let them come I doubt they can catch me anyway.

….

Sasukitty: So, I will end it there just because it seems like a good place to stop ^^

Sasuke: Wow, I am out of the hospital for the first time in 3 years

Sasukitty: SHUT UP, I know I haven't updated in years but honestly I love my reviewers x) You guys make me laugh (which is a good thing) so I will really really really try to update more now that I have more time on my hands.

Sasuke: She is lying don't believe her

Sasukitty: SHUT UP, Read and Review ^^


End file.
